


No Rest For the Wicked

by leotart



Category: Led Zeppelin
Genre: AU, M/M, Rape Fantasy, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 00:32:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12494388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leotart/pseuds/leotart
Summary: This fic is a "missing scene" from Kira's "Five Years Gone" and was inspired by a few lines from its chapter 18.





	No Rest For the Wicked

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sodium_amytal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sodium_amytal/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Five Years Gone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3742825) by [sodium_amytal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sodium_amytal/pseuds/sodium_amytal). 



> _“You seem like a reasonable bloke. There must be some way we can work this out,” Robert says, a hint of suggestion in his voice._   
>  _Cole smiles in a way that’s too knowing, dark and cruel. “What would Jimmy say?”_   
>  _“Jimmy isn’t gonna know about it.”_

“You know what? I like the way you think,” Cole says, and there’s so much lust in his stare, that Robert doesn’t feel comfortable at all. It seems like he only just realized what exactly he signed himself up for, and that’s the perfect case of his foot-in-mouth disease.

“Right. You do as I say, and I’ll let you and your lover-boy off the hook. Maybe. It depends, really. You haven’t lost your touch, have you? ‘Cause I might like it so bad, a repetition will be in order.” Cole starts to stroke himself through his white trousers, and Robert can’t look away from his impressive bulge.

“Get up,” Cole orders, steel in his voice.

Robert needs a few moments, before he can slowly stand. If he knows himself, he should burn like a wild fire right now, but he sees two ghastly pale Roberts reflected in Cole’s cruel eyes instead.

Cole touches Robert’s face and strokes his cheek with his thumb, before miraculously opening Robert’s shirt without tearing it apart in one precise movement. He glides a hand across Robert’s bare chest, then suddenly grabs Robert by the neck, pulls him closer and kisses his mouth, which feels more like a bite. Robert gives himself into that kiss as much as he possibly can, trying his best to ignore Cole’s prickly beard. When Cole finally breaks away, Robert feels like his lips might bleed. He resists the urge to touch his mouth and check.

Cole seems to acquire the taste for whatever is going on here. He grabs Robert’s hand and presses it to his swollen crotch. Robert takes the hint and starts to stroke him there, accelerating the pace slowly. Cole kisses him again, deep and greedy. Robert doesn’t want to confess – even to himself – that he’s getting incredibly horny from all that.

Cole grabs Robert by his hair, pulls him away and drags him down. “On your knees,” he says. _“So hot”_ is the only thought rushing through Robert’s mind.

Robert obeys, and Cole’s enormous white bulge is on his eye level now. Cole unzips his trousers and draws out his hard and – to be perfectly honest – pretty impressive cock. It seems like he’s not going to undress any further. _Gosh, why is this so freakishly hot?_ While slowly jerking off with one hand, Cole cups Robert’s chin with another hand and lifts his head just a bit.

“Look at me,” he commands, and Robert does what he’s told, lifting his gaze and meeting Cole’s eyes. Cole smirks with the corner of his mouth and strokes Robert’s lower lip with his thumb – just like he did in the very beginning of their encounter – but this time he gets further and opens Robert’s lips. Robert faintly brings himself forward to meet his touch, keeps feigning the stare of a faithful sex-slave. Cole’s finger slides into Robert’s mouth, and Robert closes his eyes as he’s sucking on a salty limb.

“Look at me,” Cole repeats. He grabs Robert by the hair again and sticks his cock into the wet heat of Robert’s open mouth.

“Come on, show me what you got,” he starts to move slowly, experimenting with angles before finding the right position, as he keeps holding Robert’s head tight, never letting him go. Robert doesn’t want to admit it, and he’s disgusting to himself, but he enjoys this more than he should – the way he’s being mouth-fucked and used like some real doll. He blows Cole enthusiastically, eagerly working his tongue around his cock. According to slight moans this technique drags from Cole, he’s not disappointed. Maybe, this whole thing will really work itself out. Robert’s main concern now is to suck him off quickly. Robert really hopes he’ll have time in the future to hate himself properly for what he’s done.

“I knew I shouldn’t have put you in charge of this one,” strangely familiar voice says from the doorway. Robert realizes in dread, that the door remained open all this time (and he was blowing someone right in his workplace – right in the goddamn _school!_ ). But it starts to seem like a no big deal to him when he finally places the voice and, as a result, wishes he could just drop dead this instant.

The voice sounds familiar, because it belongs to Peter Grant.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Grant asks sternly, addressing to Cole.

Cole doesn’t seem to give a damn about his boss’ rage.

“Only screwing some tart. Wanna join?”

Robert just stares up at him with fearful eyes. He can’t believe any of this shit is really happening. It just can’t be. But as he thinks about a threesome his dick gets impossibly, painfully hard.

“I thought about it actually. If this _reporter_ hadn’t sneaked out so fast, I’d probably have shagged him.” Grant approaches them unraveling his trousers as he walks. His enormous belly and multiple chins jiggle when he moves.

“This tart gives a pretty decent head, you ought to try.”

Cole grabs Robert by the shoulders and drags him up on his feet, he doesn’t even give Robert time to think as he sweeps everything away from the desk and throws Robert on it. Grant slowly walks around the desk to the place where Robert’s head hangs upside down and his golden curls nearly touch the floor. Cole unfastens Robert’s bell-bottom blue jeans and peels them off him, before lifting up his legs and getting closer. Robert’s dick is unbelievably hard, but no one cares about his pleasure here, they only want to use him like some living gash. And all of this is extremely arousing (dear lord, what is wrong with him?!).

Cole starts to stroke Robert’s butt-cheeks with his palms softly, almost gently, but this tenderness is a lie, ‘cause it’s quickly replaced by a harsh slap. Robert gasps, but remains silent, too terrified to piss off his abusers.

Meanwhile Grant has undone his trousers and brought out an amazingly huge man pole, truly befitting his master. Robert thinks with dread that he might suffocate to death. He reaches forward hoping that Grant would go along with a hand-job (seems like he’d need to use _both_ hands for it though), but unfortunately this hulk of a man haven’t figured out Robert’s good intentions. He grabs Robert by the wrists with his massive hand and holds him in an iron grip, while he squeezes his throat with his other gigantic paw and tries to ram his shaft through Robert’s joint lips.

It’s at this very moment Richard Cole eases a finger inside Robert’s ass, eliciting a gasp of surprise from him. Grant uses this opportunity to shove almost half of his gigantic dick down Robert’s throat. Robert feels like his mouth is going to be torn apart, he gags and chokes on a breath, but the head of Grant’s cock is reaching a certain spot in his throat, which makes his dick hard as a rock, and an orgasm builds up in his loins.

“Good boy,” Cole says, inserting the second finger into his hole, working him open hastily.

Grant starts to mouth-fuck him, accelerating slowly, his ugly ball-sack is hitting Robert’s nose at each shove, his enormous belly hangs over Robert’s chest, blocking his breath. Cole takes his fingers out and apparently he’s nuzzling Robert’s opening with the head of his dick now, before easing himself in, which provides a great deal of pain. Now they are both fucking him at the same time, finding mutual rhythm. Cole brings him closer by the thighs to shove deeper. Grant’s leaning heavily on him, trying to fuck harder. Robert feels a weird mix of pain and pleasure, shame and bliss.

“Good boy,” Cole grunts again. “I’ve been thinking, what if we’re gonna screw you from time to time in exchange of not hurting your beloved Pagey. Of course, you’ll have to persuade him there’s no need to dig in this direction. If you fail, we’ll finish you both off. How ‘bout that?”

Robert can’t answer, obviously. Cole turns to Grant then.”What do you reckon? Isn’t he a good tart?”

Grant probably shrugs, but Robert can’t really see it. “I’ve had better. I wanna fuck him in the arse, let’s switch.”

“Sure thing,” Cole answers. “I warmed him up for you. Hey, you tart, get ready to put out.”

***

“Robert? Robert!”

Someone is shaking him by the shoulder – gently, but emphatically. Robert slowly opens his eyes and sees Jimmy’s face shadowed with worry above him. His dark curls are messed up from the sleep.

They lay in bed together, in the house they share with Jimmy’s daughter Scarlet and their dog Strider. Richard Cole and Peter Grant are dead. It was only a dream.

“Did you have a bad dream?” Jimmy asks, like he’s reading Robert’s mind, as he’s swiping away sweat-soaked hair from Robert’s forehead. Robert’s still silent and slightly dazed. “Or not so bad?” Jimmy smirks and throws a meaningful look down below their waist area. Robert follows his gaze and sees his own huge boner, tenting the blankets like some fucking Everest. Robert wants to sink into the sheets and never be found.

“Let me guess. You dreamt about singing and playing the harp in the best blues-band in the whole wide world again?” Jimmy whispers into his ear, his warm breath is pleasantly tickling. Then he sticks out his tongue and encircles the outline of Robert’s ear. Robert lets a slight moan escape. “Do you want me to take care of that?” Jimmy reaches under the blankets and glides a hand over the curves of Robert’s body, getting closer to his dick inch by inch.

Robert wants to say: _“Oh yes, please”,_ and he nearly opens his mouth, but then he remembers his dream and covers his face with his hands and groans dolefully.

“What’s wrong, love?” Jimmy asks, his hand has frozen right before Robert’s mounting dick, his cool fingertips dig into the hair at the bottom of Robert’s stomach.

“Oh, Pagey, if I tell you, you’ll decide I’m a pervert, and you’ll be right. If I were you, I’d kick myself out of the house.”

“What are you talking about?” Jimmy lifts an eyebrow in confusion, but he doesn’t remove his hand and keeps stroking Robert down there, still not touching his cock. This is so good it’s almost unbearable.

“I’m a horrible person,” Robert continues, as he’s starting to squirm from want under Jimmy’s magic touch. “You’ll never lay with me again, if I tell you.”

“Highly unlikely,” Jimmy murmurs and grabs Robert’s cock. He strokes it passionately and leans down to lick Robert’s nipple. Robert can’t help but moan.

“I had a dream…”

“Yeah?”

“A naughty one, I guess.”

“I noticed.” Jimmy smirks. He keeps jerking him off, and – good lord! – his fingers are beyond fantastic. “Tell me.”

“Promise, you’ll let me pack my stuff and say goodbye to Scarlet before throwing me out.”

“Will you stop this? It can’t be _that_ bad. Were there girls, in your dream? ‘Cause that can be arranged…” Jimmy’s eyebrows go up and down in the most suggestive way.

 _“Pagey!”_ Robert wants to resent, but then he remembers his dream again and bites his lips. “I wish…” he says instead.

“Come on, tell me already. I shiver with anticipation, as you can see.” Jimmy rubs his solid boner over Robert’s thigh.

“Ok, but I’ve warned you.” He sighs and decides to just go for it. “I had a dream about being fucked by two guys… against my will.” The fact that they were Grant and Cole is probably not worth mentioning to Jimmy.

“Did you enjoy it?” Jimmy’s hot whisper burns his ear.

Robert squeezes his eyes shut. He was never good at lying to Jimmy.

“Yes…”

“And you were afraid to tell me, silly?” Jimmy snickers, his nose touches Robert’s cheek ever so slightly. “Look, babe, it’s only a fantasy. It’s perfectly normal.”

“Really?”

“Well, yeah. And, honestly…” Jimmy hesitates to continue.

“Mmm?”

“It’s kinda hot.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Uh-huh.” Jimmy’s fist begins to move faster. “Do you like to be someone’s tart, when they do whatever they please with you? Whenever they please, without asking your precious opinion and without caring about your pleasure?”

“Oh god, yes…” Robert arches his back, shoving deeper into Jimmy’s grip. He holds onto the sheets, barely able to keep control.

Jimmy leans to his nipple again, licking and biting it just a little. Robert wants to scream, and it’s like Jimmy feels it and immediately shuts him down with an eager kiss, so Scarlet in another room won’t wake up from the noise.

When Jimmy breaks away, he asks:

“Did they take turns?”

Robert just can’t hold it any longer. He comes hard, splashing hot pearly streams of jizz onto his stomach and Jimmy’s hand. His whole body feels light as a feather, and it’s like cool quicksilver is rising up from his crotch and running through his veins. He dives into heavenly bliss and stays there just for a few moments until it’s time to get back; when he returns, a huge grin spreads across his lips, and he wants to roar with laughter. Jimmy kisses his smile, keeps caressing him down there, trying not to harm his overly sensitive flesh at the moment.

“Oh, Pagey…” Robert murmurs. “You’re the best.”

“I know.” Jimmy answers blithely. They both laugh. “Hey, love, I certainly don’t want to interrupt your moment here, but I’ve got something, that demands your attention.” His prominent dick pokes Robert’s hip, like it’s proving a point.

But Robert wants to tease him a little longer.

“Page-ey, don’t be like that, let me lounge for a bit.”

“No rest for the wicked.” Jimmy answers serenely and kisses Robert on his lips again.


End file.
